The Dangers of Quests
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: A short..or not so short little poem about Richard and Kahlan's journey and how the have a doomed love...


Hey, so I had to write a poem for my creative writing class and it had to be sad. I couldn't get LOTS out of my head so I wrote one for it. It's based more on the books than the series but you can still see some of the series in it. I have to warn you now that it does end completely depressing but *SPOILER ALERT* That is not how their story ends *SPOILER OVER* (Not sure if that is a spoiler but don't want to ruin it for you anyway...) So yeah...here you go...

**The Dangers of Quests**

They sent her out to find the pair

The two who could their lives repair

The first the one to make the selection

The second to make the correction

****

She searched for them in the strange land

That no one but the residents had seen first hand

The tyrant though had sent his men

She thought for sure she was done in

***

Then she was rescued by him

The one, without whom, they could not win

She stared at him in surprise

And lost herself in piercing grey eyes

***

He, himself, was in a daze

By her deep, intelligent green gaze

Her beauty took his breath away

And he couldn't help but stay

***

She watched him with curiosity

He met her gaze with none of the accustomed animosity

Her safety became his dearest ambition

His only priority on this mission

***

The old man had named him defender

And to her he was naught but tender

She swore to protect him with her life

He vowed, for her, to end this strife

***

The old man told him it could never be

That though he loved her he should set her free

The young man could not bear the thought

That he could not be with the girl he sought

***

They traveled to far away

Were a seer told her she would betray

She cried and begged for him to end

Stating she could not kill her only friend

***

His heart could not even envision

Making that awful heartrending decision

She tried to do it herself

For she could not deny the love she felt

***

He tried everything to keep her alive

Waiting for her will to live to be revived

He bound her hands and hid her knife

She could not be allowed to end her life

***

Tired and weary he at last admitted defeat

And angrily he called her weak

He released her with callous scorn

And was unsympathetic to the tears she'd worn

***

He fell into a deep and uneasy rest

He knew no longer if he could pass the test

Quietly she watched him from nearby

She had kept him safe while he had cried

***

She stayed by his side

She knew not, now, if it was better if she lived or died

He woke to see her near at hand

Why she had stayed he could not understand

***

He watched her warily

Sure she was only back temporarily

She would not meet his gaze

Though he watched her slightly dazed

***

She asked if he wished the return of his guide

His happiness he could not hide

The green eyed girl watched him guarded

She told him he needed to know why she was regarded

***

He saw fear spark to life

And his unease was brought to light

She began to tell him of magic

And of her life which was sadly tragic

***

He listened to her story well

For he could sense the danger it be spelled

She told him of her birthright

And their very precarious plight

***

She told him of the power

And how it could a man devour

She told him of the unending devotion

And of the most feared emotion

***

She told him of the long line

And how she wished she could resign

The worst of what she told him though

Was one that was a crushing blow

***

She could not be with her love

Though through no fault of his thereof

She simply could not bear to see him taken

He felt as if by the whole world forsaken

***

She cried in earnest and with him pled

That if he wished she would leave so he may feel no dread

She said that it was something she'd dealt with everyday

And though he was heartbroken he could not send her away

***

He inquired whether they could still be friends

She nodded but said that was where the bond ends

He turned and gathered her in a soft embrace

Thought her solemn words he could not erase

***

He watched her with somber eyes

He could not have his long sought prize

He told her he needed her by his side

And he knew what she would decide

***

He had thought this would be the start

He had fully lost his heart

He had thought that fate was on his side

He found out fate had cruelly lied

Like I said...depressing! I thought about continuing it but it was just a good place to end....It's awkward if you add the happy ending. Lol. Besides mine always end happy...I have to expand a little..lol. Read and Review!


End file.
